


far too young to die (we made it)

by sunflower_8



Series: they'll build their own world with the strings of love [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddles, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Depression, Kissing, M/M, SOFT GAYS, i love them sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: the storm is over





	far too young to die (we made it)

the sun is setting on a clear horizon, morning rain leaving dew on bright wildflowers. hundreds of people shift around: some running to greet returning friends, some staying behind answering phone calls, and others watching the crowd wait excitedly with nostalgic smiles. there’s so many colors and noises, some tears and some laughter. as the train moves into the train station, shuichi saihara squeezes the hand of kokichi ouma, and grips on to his train ticket tightly with his free hand.

“we did it,” kokichi whispers, his face lit up with happiness, “shuichi, we did it.”

shuichi smiles at him, “we did. c’mon, let’s try to get good seats.”

“yeah.” his face is almost dazed with euphoria, but a mischievous smirk slowly appears, “is now a good time to say that i actually can’t board the train? i’ve got a business meeting later i  _ can’t  _ miss…” shuichi playfully nudges his shoulder, rolling his eyes. “okay fiiiine, i guess i can spare six hours.”

“jesus, i forgot it was six hours long.”

“you’re the one with the good memory,” kokichi laughs, but almost seconds later his expression changes, “you aren’t having doubts, right? about going with me?”

“of course not. i’d follow you to the ends of the earth.”

“ugh,” kokichi blushes, “why are you so cheesy? i’m lactose intolerant, this is a clear attack on my character!”

“you didn’t seem lactose intolerant when i bought you ice cream the other day.” kokichi just gives him a cheeky grin, booping shuichi on the nose and moving forward to give his ticket to the conductor. shuichi follows suit, exchanging pleasantries with the exhausted worker and releasing a relieved sigh when there were no last minute problems. he shifts his backpack to a more comfortable position and takes a deep breath, following his lover up the steps.

the second he steps on the train, kokichi pulls him to two empty seats. there is a window behind it and there is enough space for both of their luggage. shuichi grins, dropping his backpack under his seat and putting an arm around kokichi as he sits down next to him.

“are you excited?” the raven-haired boy asks his partner. kokichi shrugs non-committedly.

“nope! i actually loved our old town, i’m really going to miss it. my aunt is a meanie and she smells bad. just kidding, she works in a perfume store, i would hope she doesn’t smell bad! i’ve actually never met her, so…” shuichi snorts at the obvious lies, and kokichi feigns sadness. “how dare you laugh at me! my aunt has ties with the yakuza, you know? you need to watch your tone!” 

“ah. my bad.” 

“i am appalled, i have been disrespected in my own home. i don’t know how to work under these conditions,” kokichi mumbles. shuichi just laughs, pulling out a blanket from his backpack. it’s beginning to get a little cold, and the train is set to start moving in only a few minutes. might as well get cozy.

kokichi seems to agree, since the second shuichi puts his blanket over them kokichi snuggles into his partner’s side, yawning and grabbing shuichi’s hand. “i’m actually really excited to see her again.”

“i’m excited to meet her. she seems lovely.”

“heh, yeah. i-it’s almost funny to see the family comparisons,” kokichi sighs, and shuichi’s automatically opens his mouth to raise concern at his partner’s discomfort, but kokichi continues talking. “my aunt was like, so happy that i was coming, y’know? like, she dropped everything to hear me talk over that little payphone and your flip phone, and like, immediately prepared everything. like she has a hard job already, and i’m just dropping all of this shit on her, and she’s okay with that. she even said she’d pay for a shrink if i needed one,” he laughs sadly, “when i told my dad i was leaving, he didn’t even give a shit. didn’t say bye, didn’t ask for me to stay in contact. he just told me that he was busy, and that i needed to work on homework or something.”

“it’s summer, you don’t even have homework.”

“it’s not like he pays much attention. he couldn’t give less of a damn about what i’m doing. just a fucking punching bag.” the two of them turn silent, and kokichi exhales, “but hey, i’m going to a better place now, and i’m with you, so things can’t be that bad.”

shuichi presses a kiss to kokichi’s head, frowning slightly, “i’m sorry you had to go through all that. and i’m sorry i couldn’t protect you-”

“don’t apologize, shuichi. you made me so much happier than i ever thought i could be.”

“i’m glad to hear that; you’ve made me so happy too.”

“god, i love you.”

“i love you too, ‘kichi.”

“wow, you really had to pull out the cute nicknames” kokichi blushes bright pink, meeting his violet eyes with hazel ones “just kiss me, dumbass.”

shuichi presses his lips against kokichi’s, smiling into the kiss. he slips his arms around the shorter boy as the other intertwines his fingers in shuichi’s hair. every kiss conveys words the two of them can’t say: words of love and support and warmth. shuichi pulls away to take a breath, looking at the boy he’s building a future with. this is the person he wants to be with forever. he wants to be by his side through every hardship and victory; this was the person he wants to marry. 

“kay, i’m tired now,” kokichi says bluntly, winking at shuichi and resting his head on his chest, “i love you.”

“love you more.”

“no you don’t.”

“yes i do.”

kokichi looks up at shuichi with alert eyes and a serious expression. “do you want to go? square up, bitch.”

“fine, you win.”

“damn right i do, nishishi!” kokichi laughs. shuichi looks out the window, admiring the sunset, before looking back and appreciating an even prettier sight, cuddling into him and closing his eyes.

“g’night.”

“night.” and, just to be petty, when kokichi begins snoring, shuichi whispers, “love you more.”

the two of them have been through hell. abusive parents and persistent depression, loneliness and neglect. they are far too young to die, but they broke a bit every day. despite the dark past they had, as the two of them fall asleep on that train, all that remains is bright, beautiful hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is 1000% self indulgence for my birthday don't @ me
> 
> hi, this was going to be the last part in this series, until i realized i had a *lot* of other ficlets i wanted to write, taking place both before and after this one. i have a few ideas already,,, anyways, here you go! i hope you liked this, my characterization is shaky so sorry about that. 
> 
> also, a few songs from my long playlist for our soft gays:  
strawberries and cigarettes- troye  
far too young to die- panic! at the disco  
little do you know- alex & sierra  
the village- wrabel  
this is home- cavetown  
if i say- mumford & sons  
ilomilo- billie eilish  
alone together- fall out boy  
lovely- twenty one pilots  
i scare myself- beth crowley


End file.
